When She Cries
by speedmonkey
Summary: (SC)Calleigh lost a loved one.The rest of the team lost a best friend. How will they react when they find out about there trace expert and there bullet girl? Plus what will happen to Calleigh when she gets a case that makes her confront Tim's parents? rea
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: don't own anything. Except Clara Speedle, John Speedle, and Michael Speedle and well the bad guy.

Pairings: Flashbacks of Speed and Calleigh.

When She Cries Chapter 1

I can't believe Tim died 3 days ago.' Calleigh said to herself. 'This will be my first day back at CSI and i don't think i can handle it. I know what the guys say that i'm just taking this hard because me and Speed were best friends. No Eric and Speed were best friends. Alexx and Speed were best friends. Speed was Horatio's wing man. Tim Speedle wasn't just my friend or collegue, he was my boyfriend.'

And not to many people knew about us. We had wanted to keep it a secret, because of conflict of interest and all that.

The alarm clock on her nightstand went off. Calleigh let it go for a few minutes before forcefully knocking it to the floor. Calleigh sighed and got out of bed and walked over to her closet. His closet.Their closet. People didn't know that Calleigh and Tim where serious. But they were, they were serious enough to move in together.

Calleigh opend the closet door and the first thing she saw was Tim's black button up shirt, the one he had worn the night before they got the call in about the little boy. Tim had woken Calleigh up saying that there was an accident on the Causeaway and Horatio needed both her and him there.

The day started out easily enough, Calleigh found out that her crime light wasnt charged and new of only one suspect. Tim. So she confronted him about it, and they flirted around a little bit. The last thing he said to her was "Go, ahead its in my kit".

But something happend that day that nobody could have predicited. Tim Speedle had gotten shot in the upper left chest area and had died instantly, so said Horatio. Calleigh knew that he hadn't told her the truth. For some reason she knew that he had suffered even for a few minutes. And that made her feel even more sick.

She remembered standing there not even 7 feet away from his dead body, and it freaked her out because she was going to know what he looked like in a week, a month, a year, 5 years and that freaked her out. She stood there watching Horatio and Alexx talk, what they said she didnt know. All she could think about was why he had to leave her, now.

The funeral was horrible. Calleigh didn't know what to do or say for his mother and father. Tim's brother Michael wasn't there, for what reason she had no idea. After the funeral Eric had asked her if she wanted to go out and get something to eat. But she kindly refused. And she went home and cried herself to sleep.

WHEN SHE CRIES

"Hey Cal." said Eric soflty as Calleigh walked into the break room.

"Oh hey Eric." said Calleigh walking over to the coffee pot and pouring herself a cup. The radio was playing in the background.

_I'm not a perfect person_

_i never meant to do those things to you_

_and so i have to _

_say before for i go_

_to be the one who catches all your tears_

_thats why i need you to hear_

_i've found a reason for me_

_to change who i used to be_

_the reason to start over knew_

_and the reason is you..._

Calleigh stared at the radio as the song played, Eric thought that she was going to go turn it off, but instead she shoved it to the floor. Smashing it to pieces. And then fell to the floor herself. Crying silently.

Eric got off from the coach and slowly walked over to Calleigh and bent down next to her. Eric put his arms around her and held her to his chest. "It's going to be ok Cal, it's going to be ok, I promise."

"No...No Eric it's not, Tim, Tim..was my..my boyfriend." said Calleigh threw sobs.

"Cal, i'm so sorry i didn't know."

"No one knew Eric, we wanted it to be a secret, and now he's gone and i have no one." said Calleigh threw sobs again.

"That's not true Cal, i'm here, and Horatio is here, and so is Alexx and Tripp and Yelina. Ok we. are. all here for. you." said Eric his own tears running down his face.

"Thank you." said Calleigh standing up. "I'm going to go to the ladies room. excuse me."

"Of course." said Eric as Calleigh walked out of the room and Eric bent over to pick up the pieces to the broken radio. But he stopped suddenly and looked up at the celling. "Why couldn't you have just cleaned your gun man. I mean would it have been that hard to take five minutes out of your day to clean your gun?"

Horatio stood outside the brake room window. He saw everything as he normally did. He sighed heavily knowing that he would have to deal with only two CSI'S verses three. He stood there and watched Calleigh confess to Eric about Tim being her boyfriend, and he even stood there long enough to were he saw Eric cry. Until finally he shook is head and said "What have i done, why didn't i protect him?" with that he left. In hopes that one day maybe not tomorrow or the next day, maybe not in a month, or even in a year but one day the team would be able to piece themselves back together again. And in hopes that they wouldn't turn on eachother.

TBC...

kinda cheesy i know but oh well hope u enjoyed it. i don't own that song hoobstank does. PLease review. thank you. next chapter up soon.


	2. The Case

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Except Clara Speedle, Johnathan Speedle, Michael Speedle. And the bad guys and any lab techs you don't recognize.

Pairings: Flashbacks of Speed and Calleigh

When She Cries Chapter 2

2 WEEKS LATER

"Ok guys Call outs. Eric Calleigh there's a d.b. out in Biscayne Park. And me and- I got one in Coconut Grove." said Horatio catching himslef before he said Speed and I.

"Alright, let's go do this Eric." said Calleigh walking rather quickly out of the room.

"Comin." Said Eric.

"I didn't mean to-." said Horatio

"H don't worry about it, last night i almost called him to see if he wanted to come over for beers and football. So its alright its just going to take some time that's all." said Eric slowly.

"Yeah, right."

WHEN SHE CRIES

"Hey Alexx what do we got?" asked Calleigh Duquesne as she crouched down next to the body.

"Victim's male, couldn't find an i.d. shot threw the back." said Alexx turning the body over. "It's not a through and through bullets still in the poor baby, poor baby looks to me no more then 19 years old." said Alexx

Calleigh's eyes grew wide.

"Baby what's a matter?" asked Alexx. "Do you know this kid?" asked Alexx

Calleigh shook her head yes. "That's Michael." said Calleigh.

"Michael?" asked Eric.

"That's Michael Speedle, that's Tim's brother." said Calleigh with tears in her eyes.

"Oh, god." said Alexx "Are you sure?" asked Alexx. Calleigh nodded.

"I'll notify the family." said Yelina.

"No i want to do it." said Calleigh

"Calleigh, i don't think thats a good idea." said Eric.

"At Tim's funeral i promised them that i wouldn't let anyone ever hurt there family again. And i just broke that promise. The least i can do is tell them that their only child they have left is dead." said Calleigh walking away.

"I'll let Horatio know." said Yelina walking away.

"Eric do you want to help me with the body?" asked Alexx

"Yeah sure Alexx, Jezz he looks just like Speedle."

WHEN SHE CRIES

Calleigh walked quietly up to the front porch and knocked hesitantly on the door. The Speedle's had moved to Miami a year ago to be closer to their son Tim. And Speed didn't actually mind because no matter how many times he tried to deni it he was still a momma's boy.

"Calleigh, hi its a pleasure to see. Can i help you with something?" asked Johnathan Speedle.

"Um..yeah actually would you mind if i came in for a minute?" asked Calleigh.

"Um. no sure come on, come on in."

They walked into the living room and had just sat down on the coach when Mrs. Speedle came walking down the stairs.

"Clara, hey look who's here." said Johnathan.

"Calleigh, oh it's so good to see you." said Mrs. Speedle pulling Calleigh into a hug. "Timmy always said how beautiful you were, and i never believed him until i saw you that day we met." said Mrs. Speedle with a smile sitting down on the coach opposite her husband and her dead son's girlfriend.

"Well actually-" started Calleigh

"It doesn't have anything to do with the man that killed Timothy does it?" asked Mr. Speedle.

"NO, no um..it has to do with um...Michael actually."

"Is he ok?" asked Mrs. Speedle dreading the worst.

"We got a call out to the park today. And it was Michael. I am so so sorry." said Calleigh grabbing Mrs. Speedle's hand gently.

"Oh, no, no this has to be some kind of joke i mean, there is no way im losing both of my babies in the same month no!" said Mrs. Speedle.

"Now Clara, calm down." said Mr. Speedle.

"I can't have lost another one john it's, it's not fair." said Mrs. Speedle. Johnthan Speedle walked over to his wife and pulled her into a hug.

"Calleigh promise me that you'll find out who did this to our son?" asked Johnathan.

"I won't rest until i do. I pormise. But i have a question do you have any idea why Michael would be at Biscayne park this early in the morning?" asked Calleigh

"No!' said both Mr. and Mrs. Speedle together.

WHEN SHE CRIES

"Alright Alexx, what do we got?" asked Calleigh walking into the autopsy theater.

"Well uh, i found a small bag of cocaine in his right pocket." said Alexx

"(sighs) Poor kid, missed his brother so much that he had to resort to drugs to help get rid of the pain." said Calleigh putting on a pair of gloves.

"Well i thought that to and so i sent a blood sample to trace. It came back. Michael has been using for a awhile." said Alexx

"Yeah like the past 3 weeks." said Calleigh.

"No as in more then 3 weeks, more like a year, year in a half." said Alexx

"Well i don't belive that Michael would ever do drugs." said Calleigh

"Well thats what the report says, Cal." said Eric.

"Well the REPORTS WRONG OK!" said Calleigh.

"Cal." said Eric.

"Where's the bullet Alexx?" asked Calleigh more softly.

"Here ya go sweetheart." said Alexx handing over a bullet in a small plastic bag to Calleigh.

"Cal, are you going to be ok?" asked Eric.

''Not until i catch this guy." said Calleigh walking out of the room leaving Eric and Alexx alone.

TBC... please read and review and thanks


	3. It's ok to cry

Disclaimer: Don't own anything yet (evil laugh). I only own characters you don't recognize.

Pairings: Flashbacks of SPEED AND CALLEIGH

When she cries Chapter 3

He stood there in the door frame to the ballistics lab and watched her shoot of round after round after round. Magizne after magizne. Debating whether or not he wanted to disturb her. He decided that now was as good as time as any.

"Calleigh." said Horatio poking her on her right shoulder.

"Oh, hey Horatio is there something i can help you with." said Calleigh taking off her earmuffs and eye goggles.

"How are you doin?" asked Horatio

"I'm fine just another case."

"Eric told me who it was. Tim's brother. Michael." said Horatio

Calleigh laughed slightly. "I don't think i have ever heard you call him that before."

"Call who what?"

"Call Tim, Tim. It was always Speed this and Speed that. How did he get that nickname anyway?" asked Calleigh with wonderess eyes.

"I don't really know. I think it was like the first day he came to work for me i couldn't remember his last name and i knew it was Speed something sho i just shot out Speed. And it just kinda stuck on after that." said Horatio smiling slightly as he remembered the skinny, unshaven man he had met about 5 years ago.

"So any ways um.. the bullet Alexx pulled out of Michael was a .22 i'm running it threw IBIS now to see if has got any hits recently." said Calleigh turning towards the machine.

"Calleigh, are you sure your ok?" asked Horatio rubbing her shoulder slightly.

"I'm fine." stated Calleigh trying to fight the tears that faught so hard to come to the surface.

"Calleigh its ok to cry." said Horatio.

"I'm afraid if i start i won't be able to stop." said Calleigh finally busting out into tears.

"It's ok i'm here, i'm here, its alright you just let it out." said Horatio threw her sobs.

"Please don't say it." said Calleigh

"Say what?" asked Horatio

"Please don't say You hang in there, because i can't take it if i hear that from one more person i swear to god that i will-."

"Ok Calleigh don't worry i won't say it." just then the computer beeped.

"Oh, i've got a hit. A Richard Duffy, 347689 Biscayne Park Road. He was put in jail for a year for robbing a grocery store." said Calleigh

"Who was the arresting officer?" asked Horatio dumbfounded.

"Tim Speedle." said Calleigh turning around in her chair to face Horatio.

TBC...

PLEASE REVIEW THANKS!


	4. Flashbacks and a Confrontation

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Except anyone you don't recognize.

"Tripp's over to Duffy's place right now." said Calleigh walking down the hall with Delko.

"H, told me there was some kind of connection between Richard and Speed.

FLASHBACK

"Oh, i know its just you can't see them unless you pull it apart."

"Know what do i do?"

"Alright i get your point."

BACK TO THE PRESENT

"yeah, Speed was the arresting officer when Richard robbed a grocery store."

"You think he did this for revenge?"

"No i don't think, i know. And now because of this bastard the Speedle's are the ones who have to pay." said Calleigh

S/C S/C S/C S/C

"So Richard why'd you do it?"

"Do what little lady?" asked Richard.

"Why'd you kill this man?" said Calleigh throwing a file at him. Which he opend and saw Michael's body.

"I'd didn't kill him. I don't even know who he is."

"Oh really, listen to me you bastard you killed him and i know you did and its only a matter of time before i find the rest of the evidence proving that you did. And believe me you will get the chair." said Calleigh standing up and putting her hands on the table. She took one last look at Duffy and walked to the door.

"His brother, what was his name, Tim? He died didn't he shot in a jewelery store not to long ago. What was it poor gun matience? It's a shame. A shame i couldn't get to him first!" said Duffy standing up and walking past Calleigh.

"Since you have nothing to hold me on i'll just be going." said Richard.

"I really don't like that guy." said Calleigh folding her arms across her chest.

"Neither do i Calleigh." Said Frank Tripp. "Listen are you alright with doing this case. I'm sure if you ask Horatio he'll hand it off to another CSI."

"The only thing i have a problem with is that." said Calleigh pointing over to Tim and Michael's parents. "Excuse me."

s/c s/c s/c s/c

"Mr. and Mrs. Speedle can i help you with anything?" asked Calleigh.

"How's the investigation going?" asked Mr. Speedle.

"It's it's coming along." Calleigh lied.

FLASHBACK

"Alright which one of you stole my crime light?"

"Well stole is very negative, i had barrowed it i, i replaced it i put it back."

"Well it would be nice if you charged it first i was at the scene and it flat lined."

"Sounds like she's made at you."

"Calleigh i sincerely apologize."

"Apology accepted give me yours."

"Go ahead its in my kit."

S/C S/C S/C

"I may kill Speedle."

"He borrow your kit again?"

"Borrow implies i gave permission."

TBC...please revie thanks if anyone has any idea for how i should continue this please give me some advice because i am expreinceing a severe case of writter's block with this story.


	5. The Lead

Disclaimer: Don't own anything! But i really, really, really, REALLY wish i did.

Pairings: same as before

Eric walked into the trace lab where he found Calleigh asleep with her head on the lab table and her hands neatly folded underneath her head.

"Cal, Calleigh, come one wake up."

"Tim, go away when Horatio wants us in he'll call." said Calleigh.

Eric sighed heavily. "Cal, honey wake up." Calleigh opend her eyes slowly and lifted her head from her arms.

"Eric?"

"Yeah."

"Wh-what time is it?" asked Calleigh through a yawn.

"1:30 in the morning. Cal you need to go home.Get some rest."

"I'm i'm not tired." said Calleigh with such determination Eric decided not to press the matter.

"Alright, what did you find?"

"I checked the survalliance camera's from the park...come on it'll be just easier to show you." said Calleigh as her and Eric walked out of trace and across the hall to the a/v lab.

S/C S/C S/C

"You see Michael...there by the tree and reach into his pocket and pull out a small bag. Then you see Duffy right there come up to him, take the bag, test it, and then punch Michael." said Calleigh.

"Well that explains the bruising we found under his right eye." stated Delko.

"MMHM. And then look the usual male braffle. Exchange a few punches and then right there Duffy pulls out a 9 milimeter. So you know what we need to go do right?" asked Calleigh

"Go take a swab from Michael's fists?" asked Eric.

"Yep let's go."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Hey Alexx?" asked Calleigh. As her and Delko walked into the autopsy room.

"Hey what can i do for you?"

"We need to see Michael's fists." said Eric

"Guy's look i know you wanna find out who did this but your not gonna find anything else from him. He can't help you anymore." said Alexx.

"Actually he can, i went over the survalliance tapes from the park, it turns out that Michael was making a drug deal, he got into a fight but we want to make sure we have enough proof to bring Duffy down, we need to get swabs from his fists." said Calleigh.

"Oh, alright." said Alexx walking over to one of the morgue drawers and pulled it open. Calleigh pulled a swab from her labcoat pocket and swabed both of Michael's knuckles.

"Thanks Alexx." said Calleigh saracstically.

"Listen Calleigh i didn't mean to snap at you."

"Fine, whatever, i don't really have time for your apology's right now i have a bad guy to take out." said Calleigh as she walked out of the room.

"Give her some time Alexx she'll come around." said Eric.

"I'm just afraid what she'll do when she finds out the truth." stated Alexx.

"The truth...Alexx what are you talking about?" asked Eric.

"Nothing...forget i said anything." said Alexx walking out of the room to.

TBC...sorry it took me so long to update i was waiting for my last week of school to be over. And well know it is so you can look forward to more chapters and new stories.

But i need your guys help. I was debating whether or not to bring our Timmy boy back? Should i? Or should i not? It's up to you? Just let me know what you want me to do and i'll write it.

Please review thanks!


	6. The Come Back

Disclaimer: same as before.

Author's note: This chapter goes out to Speed'sgirl22. You are my inspiration for this chapter thanks for the help of pulling me out of writer's block.

Spoilers: slight spoilers for Dispo Day and Wannabe.

"Duffy your under arrest." said Calleigh leaning in back in her chair.

''I already told you, you don't have the evidence to hold me little lady."

"How long had Michael Speedle been dealing drugs to you Richard? asked Calleigh.

"I'm not telling you anything!" said Duffy.

"That's fine i dont really need your confession on how long you've been doing drugs. The evidence told me everything i need to know."

"What are you talking about?"

"You see you picked a bad, bad place to commit a murder. You see Richard... Biscayne park is a very popular area so that means they have alot of security camera's. And it just so happens that the place that you killed Michael has a security camera 20 feet away. Oh but thats not all, i found your epithelals on Michael's wrist and not to mention you used the same kind of gun to kill Michael as you used in that robbery a few years ago. You remember when Tim Speedle put you away the first time. Well i'm more then happy to tell you that your going away again. But if i have anything to do with it and i will your getting the chair and i'll be there opeining night when they put that needle in your arm. Yelina get him out of here." said Calleigh with pure hatred in her voice.

"More than happy to let's go Duffy." said Yelina as Calleigh walked out into the hallway. Yelina walked out into the hallway along with two patrol officers and Duffy and before anyone knew what happend Duffy broke free from Yelina's grasp and grabbed Calleigh and her gun from her holister and held it to her right temple with his arm around her kneck.

"Don't move or i swear to god i will kill her!" said Duffy.

"Drop the gun Duffy!" said Yelina as Calleigh closed her eyes.

"No i AM NOT GOING AWAY AGAIN!"

"Listen Duffy if you do this you will most certaintley get the chair for killing a police officer." said Yelina.

"I am not letting her go! I'm not going away again!" yelled Duffy

"Duffy! Put the gun down. NOW!" yelled an all to familiar voice. Calleigh opened her eyes.

"Tim!" said Calleigh looking at him in pure confussion.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the amazing CSI. Tim Speedle. Back from the dead. What are you going to do save your girlfriend?" said Duffy.

"Put the gun down Duffy." said Tim in a suprisingly calm voice.

"No i think i will kill her right her in front of all these people. In front of you. You know, make you feel guilty for not being able to save her. Just like Wally, officer Holis. Doesn't that get to you at the end of the day Speedle?"

"I'm going to say this one more time Richard Put. The. Gun. Down!" said Tim stepping closer with his gun raised.

"You think putting your gun in my face is going to scare me. I know your reputation you don't clean your gun."

"That's where your wrong. My gun is clean. Care to find out?" asked Tim with pure hatred towards Duffy.

"Say Detective you wanna find out what its like to be killed by your own gun. Or maybe that would be to easy for you maybe you'd like to suffer first. What if i shot your boyfriend." said Duffy really fast as he pushed Calleigh to the floor and shot Speedle square in the chest with Calleigh's gun. Speedle fell to his back. And Yelina fired her gun at Duffy and he to fell to the floor.

"Tim, Timmy?" said Calleigh as she crawled over to Tim and pulled him into her lap. "Somebody get an ambulance over her NOW!" screamed Calleigh.

"Tim, listen, listen to me stay with me."

"I'M sorry, I-I lied to you." Tim managed to choke out.

"You have nothing to be sorry for baby, nothing you here me nothing." said Calleigh as she stroked Tim's cheek with her thumb.

"I love you."

"No don't you say goodbye not yet you hear me. I lost you once i am not going to lose you again. You understand me. TIM. Tim. Tim." said Calleigh as Tim's body started to go into shock. "Were the hell's the ambulance." said Calleigh looking over at Yelina who was leaning over Richard's dead body.

"It's on its way." said a nervous patrol officer.

"Guys what happend here?" asked Horatio as he walked over to see an ever growing blood pool coming from the heap in Calleigh's lap.

"Speed!" said a confused Horatio. "Oh my god!" Horatio took off his suit jacket and handed it to Calleigh who applied it to Tim's wound.

"H, i, i-." choked out Speed.

"Hey its alright partner let's just focus on you staying with us alright. You hang in there."

"That's sounds a little to familiar." said Speed as he coughed and looked up at Calleigh who's eyes were over flowing with tears now. He reached a hand up to touch her cheek but winced in pain.

"It's alright baby i'm here. And i'm not going anywhere." said Calleigh threw a stiffled sob.

TBC...I know, I know i'm evil. But hey think of it this way you don't have to wait so long for new chapters now because school's over. HA HA! Next chapter up soon i promise.


	7. The Truth in the Emergency Room

Disclaimer: Don't own anything except characters you don't recognize. Everything else belongs to the AWESOME writers of the show. (can you tell the humor in my voice?)

Author's note: Just for the record i did not bring Speedle back just to kill him off again. Honestly would i do that. I can't stand him being dead on the show so there's no way i would keep him away from us in our fan fic's. LOL.

Spoilers: "Lost Son"

They had never heard silence like they did in the emergency room that day. Calleigh was the first one to speak.

"Horatio?"

"Yeah Calleigh?"

"How did this happen? I mean he was dead wasn't he i mean you were there you saw him die. I, I saw his body."

"I know Calleigh I don't know what's going on either."

"So who would know?" asked a nervous Eric.

"Well there's only two people i could think of and as seeing one's in surgery. I think it would be a safe bet to ask Alexx." said Yelina just in time to as Alexx rushed in.

"Oh, my god Horatio, what happend, its all over the news an officer got shot? What happend."

"I don't know i was wondering if you could tell us." said Horatio.

"What do you mean? asked Alexx as she tilted her head to one side.

"Would you care to explain to me how it is that a man that we thought to be dead for the past few months suddenly is walking around and very much alive. Speed's brother's killer pulled a gun out on Calleigh and then guess who saved her?" said Horatio. Alexx shrugged.

"Speed did, put he got shot in the process. Now what were all wondering is how was he able to do that if he was dead. Know i was there when he died. And you did the autopsy so i guess what i'm asking you is if there is anything you wish to tell me Alexx?"

Alexx sighed. "Alright, i to thought he was dead. When the haulers brought his body in and helped me place him on the table. I saw you leave just as i picked up the knife i hesitated i thought that i couldn't operate on my friend. I was just about to leave to go get Monroe when i heard someone say my name. I thought it might be you but Speed was sitting up on the table."

FLASHBACK-------

"Alexx."

"Ye-. Oh my god. Timmy, baby, what, i uh. what's going on?"

"Look Alexx you can't tell anyone, i mean anyone that you saw me alright, if anyone asks you performed the autopsy and then the haulers came and put me in the coffin. Alright."

"Yeah, baby sure but uh, i don't why did you fake your death?" asked Alexx.

"Listen Alexx i would love to tell you where i'm going and what i'm doing but what i am doing could cause all of you your live's and i don't want to do that ok. So you just promise me you'll take care of everyone while i'm gone. Ok?" Alexx nodded.

"Alright, i really gotta go." said Speed putting his clothes back on.

PRESENT-----

"And i swear that's all i know. I couldn't tell you because he asked me not to."

"Alright Alexx." said Horatio as he rubbed her back.

"Wonder what's taking the feds so long to get here." asked Eric. "I mean someone who's working for them gets shot and there not here. That's weird."

"We don't even know if Speed went to go work for the Feds Eric. And knowing the way Speedle is they probably didn't even know he left. Let alone give him permission to leave." said Horatio.

"Uh, excuse me. Lt. Caine?" asked the doctor.

"Yes, that's me." said Horatio standing up.

"Your detective. Speedle. We got him into surgery and i'm afraid he lost alot of blood. And uh-."

"Is he going to be ok?" asked Calleigh tears coming to her eyes again.

"He's going to be just fine." The whole room let out a huge sigh. "But however when the anestia wear's off he might not remember anything." said the doctor.

"Alright, thank you doctor. When can we see him?" asked Eric.

"As soon as we get him into his own room i'll have a nurse come down and take you to him."

S/C S/C S/C -------

''Excuse me doctor that detective that was brought in earlier." said a nervous nurse.

"Yes Julia i remember. Detective Speedle. What's a matter?"

"He keeps screaming for Calleigh."

The doctor sighed. "Alright i think i may know where to find her. Why don't you go tell him that she's on her way." said the doctor as he went towards the waiting room.

S/C S/C S/C-------

"Excuse me are you Calleigh?" asked the doctor.

"Yes is everything alright with Tim."

"No he's fine we finally moved him to a room and he asked for you. Would you like to come and see him?"

Calleigh looked at Horatio and Eric who nodded. "Yeah, i'd like that very much."

"Alright right this way."

TBC... please read and review thank you! Your feedback means alot to me.


	8. Going Away and the Reason for Coming Bac...

Disclaimer: Same as the previous chapter.

Pairings: Speed Calleigh obviously.

Spoilers: Lost Son

Calleigh walked quietly into Speed's room and pulled a chair over to his bedside and grabbed his hand and kissed it. Tim's eyes flickered open slowly.

"Calleigh..." said a groggy Tim.

"Hey, you know you really scared me back there." said Calleigh in her deepest most sweetest innocent southern voice.

"I'm sorry. I guess I owe you guys an explanation huh?" said Tim.

"Yeah, you do. But first you, you just get some rest ok." said Calleigh tears coming to her eyes.

"Hey, what's a matter?"

"I was just thinking about the last words i said to you."

FLASHBACK------------

"Alright, which one of you stole my crime light?"

"Well stole is very negative. I had borrowed it I, I replaced it i put it back."

"Well it would be nice if you charged it first i was at the scene and it flat lined."

"Sounds like she's made at you?"

"Calleigh i sincerely apologize."

"Apology accepted. Give me yours."

"Go ahead its in my kit."

PRESENT------

"Well atleast you accepted my apology." said Tim and then he smirked but quickly realizing Calleigh's expression wiped it off his face. "I'm sorry Cal, I probably put you and the whole team threw hell."

"To say the least."

"I'm sorry." Tim sighed heavily.

"You know i think i would actually like that explanation now." said Calleigh gripping Tim's hand even harder.

"Alright you remember that case my third year at CSI?"

"Tim, how many cases have you worked, i don't remember." said Calleigh sarcastically.

"John Matthews."

Calleigh thought about this for a second.

"The guy who threatened all of us in court."

"Yes. But it was the evidence that i found that put him away."

FLASHBACK------

"Deteective Speedle you were the one who found and processed the knife correct?" said the lawyer.

"Yes."

PRESENT----

"Oh, yeah i remember. He broke free from the guards and tackled you when the guards pulled him off he said-"

FLASHBACK-----

"I'll get you Speedle. I'LL GET ALL OF YOU! Just because i'm going to jail you think thats going to stop me. I'll still get you. Watch your back Speedle. When you least expect it. I'll be there!"

PRESENT---

"Yeah thats him."

"So he came after you?"

"Well right around the time we worked that case with New York i started to get phone calls. Telling me to watch my back or they'd kill me and you. So i did what i had to do."

"You went to Horatio?"

"No i went to the I.A.B. and the Feds."

"Speed honey you hate the Feds."

"I know and that was probably the worst mistake i ever made. They pulled me away from my life, my friends. You. Calleigh honey listen i wanted to tell you, baby you got to believe me i wanted to tell you i really did i just didn't want Matthews people coming after you guys to. I figured if i was out of the picture then he'd leave you guys alone."

"Tim, i believe you believe me i do. And i don't blame you. It's just why come back now? I mean did you catch the guys?"

"No we didn't but i heard about my brother and who the potential killer was and i knew of his back ground and when i found out that you were working the case. I couldn't put you in danger. I had this feeling that something was going to happen and i guess i came just in time to."

"Oh, Timmy i love you so much."

"I love you to. And i promise you i will always be here to protect you. I promise."

"I know you will and i'll always be there for you to. You got my word Tim Speedle."

TBC... ok i'm experencing that writers block again i'm not sure where to go on from here. Does anyone have any suggestions? Thanks please read and review.

Oh yeah sorry for all the flashback's!


	9. Leaving Again

2 WEEKS LATER!

Tim had told the team about why he went undercover and told the Feds why he came out of cover and let's just say they werent very happy with him. With the exception of Calleigh and Alexx. But now had come the time that Tim had to go back undercover. Horatio had made sure that any of the people who saw that day at P.D. wouldn't open their mouths or they'd have someone to deal with him. And trust me you didn't want to piss off Horatio Caine when it comes to one of his team.

"I don't want you to go." said Calleigh as Tim hugged her tightly.

"I know i dont wanna go either baby. But i have to for you guys." said Tim as he pulled away from Calleigh and looked at his team.

"Hey, listen you take care of yourself man. You hear me?" said Eric as he embrassed himself in a brotherly hug with Speed.

"I will and atleast this time you'll know the truth. So i guess you can cancel your appointments with your shrink." as soon as the words left his mouth he regreted it. Delko lowered his head.

"Yeah, so now you know what it be like if we actually lost you. I saw what this lab was like without you and i know i don't want to go through that again.Your my best friend Speed. Don't go get yourself killed. Alright." Speed nodded.

"Well H, i guess i'll be seeing you."

"Yeah i'll see you." Tim gave one last kiss and hug to Alexx and walked back over to Calleigh who was crying hysterically now.

"Hey, don't cry."

"What if you don't come back?"

"I'll come back. I promise."

Calleigh sighed and pulled away from Tim. "Let me see your gun?" Tim sighed and unclipped it from his holster.

"Detective Speedle we really need to get you out of here." said one of the agents.

"Yeah just a minute alright!" Tim snapped. "So how's it look?" asked Tim as he looked at Calleigh who was grinning.

"It looks good." said Calleigh regreatfully. "I'm sorry i just had to make sure."

"It's alright i understand. It happend once i can understand why you'd want to check up on me. Alright i guess this is good bye for now." said Tim. He kissed Calleigh passionatley making Alexx go 'Aw' and Eric turn is head and say 'Get a room'.

Tim got into the car and drove off. Everyone was staring at the car as it left. "So what now?" asked Eric.

"We go do our jobs. I'm sure there's a crime scene out there somewhere." said Horatio.

S/C S/C S/C S/C

2 MONTHS LATER

"Wait man, hold up...Speedle slow down. Alright you need help? Yeah of course man i got your back. The feds are comin to talk to me. Alright. Yeah of course i'll do it alright bye." said Delko as he disconnected his cell phone.

S/C S/C S/C

"So you know what your doing right." asked an FBI guy.

"Yes, me and Calleigh are walking along the beach and then guys come up to us and they shoot at us and i get hit and i "die"." said Eric dully.

"Alright you guys get over there."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"So what are you going to do for your vacation?" asked Eric.

"Oh, i don't know maybe go back to Savannah see my mom. My brothers.''

"Cool, sounds good." just as Eric said that the undercover Fbi agents came over and "shot" Eric he then fell back into her arms. And Calleigh pressed on the blood packet that was in his shirt just like she was supposed to.

"Eric, Eric, oh my god! Somebody call an ambulance now!. Eric! You stay with me ok, you just hang in there."

TBC...Don't worry Eric's not really dead. He just went to go help his best friend. I mean who wouldn't want to go undercover to help Speed. I know i would!


	10. The Call

Disclaimer: Same as before.

Pairings: Same as before.

It had been 3 months since Eric had gone undercover to help Tim. And Tim had called Calleigh every night with an update. Not really an update more like a call to let her know that they were ok. Tim had said that they were really close to Matthews and would probably have him in their custody by the end of the month. But just because Tim said so didn't mean it was going to happen.

It was late at night and Calleigh had gotten home late from working a triple homicide. And she was tired. She had just crawled into bed when her phone rang making Calleigh groan.

"Hello!" said an annoyed Calleigh.

"I'm watching you!"

"Who is this?"

"Your wearing a pink spaghetti strapped tank top and a pair of black shorts. I'm watching you."

"How do you know that were are you?" asked Calleigh as she reached for her gun.

"Now Ms. Duquesne don't go reaching for that gun. That will get you no where."

"I'm going to ask you for the last time were are you!" screamed Calleigh as she pushed back her closet door seeing nobody.

"Maybe i'm in your bathroom, or your kitchen or maybe i'm above you. I'm all over Calleigh. You can never get rid of me." said the scary voice.

"I can have this number traced."

"Oh, please Tyler. He's nothing but a little computer nerd he won't be able to trace this number." the line went dead.

"Hello, hello." Calleigh hung up her phone and dialed Horatio's number quickly. After a few mintues of debating Calleigh finally gave up and went to the lab just like Horatio ordered her to.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Horatio, i'm scared for Tim and Eric."

"I think we should try and focus on you and whoever that was who called you. Tyler you got anything?"

"I'm still working on it."

"Horatio don't you get it, if they came after me that means they've already gotten to them. Horatio we got to do soemthing!" yelled Calleigh which scared Horatio because he never heared her yell before.

"Calleigh listen to me i know that you are scared ok. I get that but you need to concentrate on you."

"Horatio what is it your not telling me? Are Tim and Eric already dead?"

"Calleigh-"

"Horatio please if they are then you have got to tell me. Because if they are you should just stop right now Tyler."

"Calleigh." said Horatio.

"No Horatio if Matthews already killed them. It doesnt matter what you do because he's not going to stop until he get's all of us!"

"Good god Cal, shut up."

Calleigh turned around and saw Eric and Tim.

"Oh my god!" said Calleigh as she ran into Tim's arms.

"Oh thanks Cal I love you to." said Eric saracastically. Calleigh pulled away from Tim and gave Eric a hug to.

"Alright guys what's going on?" asked Calleigh.

"Well we caught Matthews and put him away this afternoon. And then H called us after he got off the phone with you and we came back immediatley."

"Eric is that why you have a black eye?" asked Calleigh.

"Yeah, this guys a handful." said Eric as he put an arm around Speed's shoulder. "Got himself into a little trouble good thing i was there to pull him out."

"You wish Delko. He was leaning over this morning to get his shoes and he hit his eye on the doornob of the closet door." said Tim with a smirk.

"So do we have any idea who would be calling Calleigh." said Eric slightly offended by the truth that Speed just told.

"Well its obvious isn't it. It's got to be Matthews partner Andrew we still havent caught him yet."

"But how would he know what i was wearing. I mean i searched the house before i left there was nobody there." said Calleigh turning in Tim's arm's to face him.

"What about camera's maybe one day while you were at work he snuck in and placed them through out your house." said Eric.

"That's just freaky." said Calleigh.

"Well there's only one way to find out. Callrigh we need to go back to your house." said Horatio.

"Ok. Just let me go to the locker room and change my clothes first."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Calleigh walked into the locker room and open her locker. Tim walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. And kissed her kneck lightly.

"Hey we'll catch him all right. And then we'll settle down and have that family you and i were talkin about." said Tim.

Calleigh turned in Tim's arms. "I was the one who was talking. You just listened. Besides YOU said you didn't want kids." said Calleigh turning around and grabbing a shirt from her locker.

"That's not true." said Tim turning Calleigh around. "With you i want anything." said Tim and pulled a ring out of his pocket and showed it to Calleigh.

TBC...


	11. The End

Disclaimer: same as before. DUH! Honestly its like you people expect me to own the company or something. LOL. I dont but i wish i did.

Pairings: same as before.

Eric, Tim, Horatio, and Calleigh all walked into Calleigh's house with there CSI thingy mcjiggers in search for the camera or cameras. They found one in the kitchen the closet and 3 in the bedroom. And they took them all back to Tyler in the A/V lab.

"Hey, sorry Calleigh i haven't been able to trace your call yet. Their phone must be off."

"Oh that's ok Ty. I have something else for you. These are handheld camera's from my house. Speed and i just dusted them we have the prints running threw CODIS now. We need you to run the tapes to see if maybe we got a piece of him on camera." said Calleigh as her and Tim sat down next to Tyler.

"Alright. Starting with?" asked Tyler.

"Starting with the first tape." said Speed. Tyler took the tape from Speed and put it in the VCR and then heard or more like saw something Tim and Calleigh never wanted anyone to see let alone hear.

Tim cleared his throat. "Try this tape Tyler." Calleigh's cheeks turned red and she silently thanked god that her boss wasn't in the room. It wasn't like her and Tim hadn't seen those kind of tapes before i mean in there field they saw lots of things on tape. But its just when its her and Tim its different.

They sat there for hours and hours searching through tape after tape and finally they got one that caught Tim's interest not because of Andrew but it was dated to the day Tim "died". September 20. It showed Calleigh climbing into bed and they watched her cry for what seemd to Calleigh for hours. But in reality it was only a few minutes. Tyler took this as a good time to go get some coffee. And Tim grabbed Calleigh's left hand looking down at her engagment ring.

"Honey i am so, so sorry." said Tim.

"It doesn't matter anymore your back and that's all that matters." said Calleigh turning off the tape. "Look were obviously not going to find him on the tapes why don't we go and check to see if Joseph got anything off our prints."

"Ok." And they walked down the hallway hand in hand.

S/C S/C S/C

"Hey Joesph."

"Hey Calleigh. Speedle its good to have you back man."

"Thanks did you get anything off our prints?"

"Yeah. I was just getting ready to page you." said Joseph as he handed Speed a piece of paper.

"Andrew Matthews. Johns brother. Its a brother and brother stalking team." said Calleigh. "How did John even get out of prison i mean i saw them take him away." said Calleigh

"Well remember Stuart Otis?" asked Tim.

"How could i forget?" said Calleigh rolling her eyes.

"Well when Horatio got him the second time. The prison escape." said Tim.

"John got away with Otis."

"Thats the only thing the guards can think of."

"Well that makes me feel a whole lot safer." said Joseph saracastically. Earning a evil look from Tim.

"Listen Cal, why don't you go take a brake in the break room me and Eric will go pick him up." said Tim.

"No! Are you kidding me this guy is stalking us. Stalking me i am so going with you."

"Alright." said Speed because he knew there was no use telling Calleigh otherwise.

S/C S/C S/C S/C

Speed, Eric and Calleigh all went to Andrews house and arrested him. And much to there suprise he didn't protest.

S/C S/C S/C S/C

2 WEEKS LATER

Calleigh, Tim, Eric, Horatio, and Alexx all sat in Tim and Calleigh's living room talking about future plans. Mainly the wedding.

"So Calleigh have you guys set a date yet?" asked Alexx.

"Not yet i think were just going to take it one day at a time." said Calleigh looking Speed in the eye. The team took that as the hint to leave.

"Alright we will see you guys bright and early tomorrow morning." said Horatio as him Eric and Alexx stood and walked out the door. But Eric stopped and said to Speed "You'll tell me all the details tomorrow right buddy?"

"Delko go home." said Speedle dully as he closed the door on his friends.

"I believe we were interrupted earlier." said Calleigh her engagment ring sparkling in the light as her arms went around Tim's kneck.

"Yes we were." said Tim as he picked Calleigh up and carried her into their bedroom and closed the door.

THE END! Thanks for all the reviews guys!


End file.
